Foresight
by lilxrose
Summary: "Knowing too much of your future is never a good thing." ― Rick Riordan, The Lightning Thief
1. The beginning of the end

I have finally gotten around to writing my first fanfiction :)

Criticism welcome but not too harsh please. Enjoy everyone.

Lilxrose

**Foresight**

The world is full of heroes and villains alike (No shit Sherlock) that was the title I was given to write about for an assignment at college. Is originality pulling a Houdini or has it gone out for lunch? My pen returns to the paper, some work alone and others in groups or "teams" (the term coined by ordinary folk). Some are powerful and use special abilities they acquired or were born with for good or for evil, while the others, equally as special but not as gifted use their dexterity in their particular skill set to protect the weak, or in the case of criminals steal from others and keep what they stole.

The paper was scrunched up in a ball and thrown at the wall. "Seriously" I thought to myself slamming my hands on the table glancing at my opening statement for my English assignment "Anybody has the ability to become a hero or a villain given the right circumstances" Honestly who comes up with this crap, okay not crap it's the frustration talking. I mean a man diving in front of a car to save a child? Is without a doubt a hero in my book. Killing a person for pocket change defiantly a bad guy, this stuff is obvious even to my baby cousin Ellie and she just turned three yesterday! I am beginning to believe procrastinating is another one of my many talents.

Don't get me wrong superheroes are a welcome commodity in ... some social circles. Just yesterday the justice league and the young justice league took down, well you know, that guy with the hairdo that broke that thing that was probably very important. So obviously following the accomplishments of these individuals is not my strong suit, however like a lot of others I do have the ability to use Google and find out about these events so keeping up with the gossip tomorrow shall not be a problem even if I did partake in this activity.

On the other hand the big reveal... I too have a gift, call it what you will, in my opinion it's been the biggest bane of my existence, my best kept secret and probably the reason why I have self diagnosed anti- social syndrome. It started at eight and has steadily increased in strength causing more problems than I could count thus the possibility of having a life has long since been flushed down the toilet.

Why not use your power to help the helpless? Of course I have contemplated on this matter on numerous occasions but each and every time the intelligent aspect of my brain makes an appearance (at its own convenience) and reminds me of all the horror/sci-fi movies I have watched. The main character that just so happens to have my ability is either (1) captured and used for someone's personal gain, (2) captured for their own protection or my least favourite (3) killed. None of those specifically appeal to me so naturally I never told anyone. Sometimes my conscience does get to me, I mean, I am human so feeling guilty or believing I could have done something does pop into my head every now and then but that's when I remember there are superheroes doing the job so I don't have to.

I never thought, not for one second, that they could arrive late to rescue a bunch of people. It's a known fact that a hero materializes in the nick of time, saves the damsel or damsels, pictures are taken and everybody's happy, and this ladies and gentlemen is where my life suddenly took a turn for the worst. A critical decision was made and I quickly found myself floating in shit Creak River sans paddle.


	2. Chapter 1

You are probably curious as to how this decision was made because I am in a state of shock since it started. It started as any other day, same old same old. I awake in the morning to that awful alarm clock tone that continues to aggravate me until I get out of bed and move my person over to the table dresser to turn it off. I then shower, get dressed in whatever is handy, go down stairs and eat breakfast. I do not own a car as of late as I accidentally crashed it into a ditch that obviously came out of nowhere, as a result I have to arise from bed earlier than normal and walk the few miles to college. As consequence to this terrible occurrence my "gift" just loves to make its presence known. Take for an example a cat stuck in a tree, or the neighbour's kid forgetting his lunch money, little things of no real importance that don't have the need for intervention in the opinion of the selfish facet of my brain, it rationalises with my conscience "the cat will land on its feet and the kid won't go hungry at school". I find myself agreeing and before I know it I'm half way down the street. Now, this is where we start to have a problem, I'm sitting in class listening to my lecturer who all believe to be the poster boy for idiots drone on and on about the concept of heroes and villains, when it happens.

Naturally I would have to be in class when that familiar feeling come upon me, imagine thousands of ants running up and down your body and then multiply it by a lot. "No not now" I said. Suddenly I wasn't on my chair in the lecture hall anymore; I was in a parking lot observing a little boy being snatched and bundled into an old car taken from the hands of its mother. A clock conveniently placed on the exit read 2 pm. As it is 4 pm at this very moment I knew that the boy would not be kidnapped until tomorrow.

I blinked a few times and my eyes finally focused, I was back in reality and cursing a blue streak in my head. What the hell am I going to do now! My conscience is wrestling with my selfish side and is actually winning for once. That's when I hear the tail end of the lecture. "Hero or villain which one are you? Well crap... now I'm panicking. I know I am essentially a good person. I do my part to save the planet by recycling, I mean we all can't be superheroes; I also help with the house work. My housemates are neat freaks, I visited my parents one weekend and received a text which content contains, I kid you not, blaming me for not taking out the bin, I can also chuck my clothes that are on the floor into my wardrobe as fast as the flash if there is a need for it.

What a pathetic life I live, I have the ability to see the future and yet I really don't use it to the best of my ability. I admit it's useful to use in exam situations or if I am strapped for cash. Who wouldn't use their so called gift to make a bit of money if they could? Does that make me a bad guy? That vision just had to happen to me... has my selfish side gone into hiding? Where's my comforting rationale?

I'm back home going through the assignment on heroes and villains and my conscience keeps acting up. Damn it! The little boys face keeps appearing in my mind and I can't concentrate because of this un-used to feeling of guilt. I am not a hero I just have a little extra than the average Joe. So option (1) ignore my vision and allow the child to be abducted thus in turn leaving me with a guilty conscience or (2) prevent it from happening.

What is my plan of action you say? I don't really have one... yet. But I could always go to the mother and offer to babysit. Only one problem with this plan I know absolutely nothing about kids as I have never even held one.

Thus I found myself floating further up shit Creak River with no aid in sight.


	3. The girl who knew too much

Star city home to an obscene amount of people, each with their own past and future, scurrying around not passing any heed to their life that's waving goodbye. Safe within their own personal bubble going from A-B with their heads down, hoping to avoid future mishaps. When they least expect it fate strikes, throwing a pebble into the carefully laid plans of the everyday Joe. He then sits back on his comfortable throne, I bet with his feet up, laughing at the consequences of his actions. I'm beginning to believe that Fate really enjoys chucking those pebbles my way.

Soaked to the skin and getting more and more agitated as the minutes ticked by. The image of the child being taken played over and over in my head not allowing me to get any sleep. I rationalised earlier on that there is no way a mother would allow a complete stranger to babysit her son, even if said stranger says it's for a good cause. Which is one of the reasons why I found myself in the parking lot of my vision, with ten minutes remaining before the incident occurs, when that familiar feeling came on me again "SERIOUSLY" I said. I found myself in a parking lot observing someone break into a car. "Oh jeez such an amateur" was the first thing that popped into my head, I know I know, I'm such a model citizen. I glanced at a clock that was conveniently placed above the exit this related to my other vision?

The click clacking of heels gained my attention. The lady in blue carrying the child was heading straight towards the newbie car thief, which should have given him enough time to collect his tools and run like any other smart thief would have done. But no, this man was cool as a cucumber; he just reached for his back pocket and pulled out a gun... A Gun... holy crap on a cracker. He grabbed the child from the mother and single shot echoed through the lot, not a witness in sight, that left only little old me, and I wasn't physically there. A weight hit the floor and tyres screeched out of the parking lot as if the bat himself was chasing him.

I blinked a few times and my eyes finally focused. I was in the parking lot, still soaked to the skin and cursing an even bigger blue streak. What the hell am I going to do! It was bad enough when it was just a man involved. Now he has a weapon that could actually kill me! The way I looked at it I had two options (1) ignore my vision and wish the lady luck in running with her child and dodging the bullet (which I know Hit) thus in turn leaving me with nightmares for the rest of my life or (2) run over to the parking lot that's about four floors up in the lashing rain, surprise the moran of a thief with my nonexistent fighting skills and receive the bullet instead. My feet were already running towards the floor before my mind was made up, two minutes left... Curse you fate you strike again!

I crouched down three cars away from the thief/future abductor, trying to control my breathing and rapid heart rate. The heeled lady made her appearance whispering to the child in her arms. This is it, the moment has arrived, I got up off the ground and crept silently towards the man picking up a bar that thankfully was in my path. Feeling slightly more confident now that I had some sort of defence I waited until he would take his gun out.

Now! I swung with all the strength I had knocking him unconscious... Well that was easy... and... what am I... disappointed? Did I want him to put up more of a fight? Get shot and die?

The woman continued down oblivious to what could have happened. I looked down at the man and shrugged. I did my part, disaster averted. I skipped back down the floors and whistled a happy tune. Delighted with myself and what I had accomplished.

I didn't see the see the security camera move and my first unselfish undertaking had unseen foreseen consequences. Funny how that works huh?

ELSEWHERE

A computer monitor replayed the actions of a girl knocking a man out. Interesting enough she was there way before anything happened. It's as if she knew what was going on. The chair swivelled around and a boy looked up to a man dressed in green that towered above him.

"It seems we have a new player in our city" he smirked.


End file.
